


Daily Diner Dates

by kwonvobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonvobo/pseuds/kwonvobo
Summary: where soonyoung and jihoon meet at a diner everyday in the most platonic way





	1. what happened at the diner when vernon walked away

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this contains all the one shot from a twitter AU :) if you want to check it out it's under alternative universe on the pinned tweet from @kwonvobo on twt!

 

soonyoung was nervous to say the least. his right leg was shaking, his left hand supporting his chin on top of their usual table, while his right hand is clutching his phone. it's only been three minutes since he sat in their booth yet he's already all over the place. he was anxious on why his best friend wanted to meet two hours earlier than their usual, though he had listed a few reasons as to why, it doesn't help the fact that he was one sentence away from getting his heart broken by his best friend, who he unconsciously fell in love with in the past month.

 

two more minutes passed when he felt his heart beat faster, a well known feeling he can only sense when a certain someone is near him. right then, he saw a familiar short frame wearing a light washed blue jeans, black shirt, and a pair of old skool vans across the street of the diner. soonyoung still being anxious, quickly texted his other best friend, seokmin, who he met through jihoon, letting him know how his end will be near. he took a quick glance at the boy across the street, who was half smiling at someone. his gaze turned to the two other figures, and that's when he recognized vernon, and a guy, who he knew as someone jihoon recently collaborated with. soonyoung was confused, it's almost been 4 months since they agreed to meet everyday and never did they once bring someone else along. soonyoung sighed in annoyance, not because jihoon is bringing people over, but because seokmin and seungkwan nearly choked him to death just so he could shut up about them coming with him to meet jihoon. but then again, maybe those two were just walking on the same path as jihoon that they decided to walk together. however, soonyoung felt his heart drop when jihoon, and the other guy, raised a hand to wave vernon goodbye as the two of them walk across the street leaving vernon to walk towards the street leading to their university.

 

breathe. breathe. maybe the guy also loves the cheeseburger in this place? maybe he's also meeting someone here? maybe he thought jihoon was small and is afraid to cross the street alone? no- no- jihoon would usually be the one dragging soonyoung across the street because he is a scardy cat (hamster). why was soonyoung anxious to meet jihoon again? right, because one; jihoon has never asked soonyoung to meet earlier even when he was free hours prior, and two; he knew it has something to do about the song jihoon recently released. the song that made jihoon cry at 1am in soonyoung's living room that one saturday night (sunday, really) which completely, utterly, broke soonyoung's heart.

 

he was consciously watching every move jihoon made, how he too looked uneasy despite the small smile playing on his lips, and how he would occasionally look at the guy he was with as if to make sure that he is still there, alive and well. the two attentively walked in, the guy opening the glass door for jihoon, which made jihoon's smile a little brighter and nod his head towards him. jihoon's eyes quickly fell on soonyoung's tensed stare, and quickly gestured the guy to follow him as he slowly walked towards their booth.

 

"soonyoung," jihoon greeted with a smile as he slid on the other side of the booth towards the corner, beside the window. "this is seungcheol," he said softly as the guy, seungcheol, sat beside jihoon and smiled at soonyoung, "he's from vernon's group, he was also part of the collaboration we did." i know, soonyoung thought but he smiled back at seungcheol anyway. "it's nice to finally meet you, soonyoung. ji has been talking about you nonstop." seungcheol said letting out a small laugh as he looked towards jihoon who was glaring at him for saying those words which only made seungcheol smile bigger. ji, soonyoung thought. that was his nickname for jihoon which by the way, jihoon hated so much that it only made him want to call him that more. soonyoung has been looking back and forth at the two that he nearly forgot to reply, which quickly snapped him out of his thoughts and smiled big that he almost felt his cheeks eating away his slanted small eyes. "he's doing a great job, then!" he exclaimed giggling which made jihoon sigh, and seungcheol laugh. "he hasn't said anything about you though.." he trailed off, tilting his head confused. how did jihoon manage to talk about him to seungcheol and not talk about a single damn thing about seungcheol to him?

 

"i- i didn't want to say anything yet to you knowing that you would go all best friend mode," jihoon explained sheepishly leaning towards the table, looking at soonyoung intently. seungcheol was just sitting there, hands folded in front of him on the table, watching the two with pursed lips. soonyoung was dumbfounded, jihoon never took this long to tell him his new friends, and he damn well knew that soonyoung isn't the type of best friend to get jealous over him getting new friends as soonyoung as well, have other friends besides him. "ji, it's not like i'm asking you to only pay attention to me, you can have as many new friends as you want." soonyoung chuckled, finding the whole thing ridiculous. "about that..." jihoon trailed off, his right arm reaching towards seungcheol's folded ones, and slowly intertwined his fingers against seungcheol's, soonyoung's gaze following every movement. jihoon's eyes met seungcheol's, who smiled softly at him and let out a light squeeze on his hand for encouragement.

 

"we- we're kinda a thing," jihoon stammered, looking at soonyoung with hopeful yet panicked eyes. "i mean, we're dating, like we're together kind of thing." he explained with his left hand gesturing between the two of them. "oh..." soonyoung said, feeling nothing at all. "that's- that's nice, i guess." he softly let out, smiling tightly at the two, his hands fidgeting on his lap, away from their view. seungcheol in response let out a grin, holding his and jihoon's intertwined fingers against his cheeks, "did ji's best friend just gave us a blessing?" soonyoung let out a small smile this time and nodded, "yeah, i- i guess" as long as my jihoon is happy, it's okay. and you obviously make him happy judging by how bright he has been for the past weeks. "soonie," jihoon said, clear enough to get the attention of soonyoung, "thank you."

 

"was he.." soonyoung trailed off, looking at jihoon's eyes, wanting to confirm his dreadful thoughts. _please don't say it. please, please, please, don't say i_ \- "yes, soonyoung, he was the reason why i finally released the song."


	2. what happened when wonwoo appeared in front of seoksoon's house

"GUYS!" soonyoung whined as he held open a bag filled with various chips on top of the dining table, causing the others from the connected living room to look at him.

 

"what is it, soon? bring that plastic over here so we can start –" jeonghan ordered from where he was seated, "you didn't get me cheetos?" soonyoung pouted, yet followed the orders of the older as he went to sit on the sofa.

 

the share house was small and is painted white. the moment you open the front door, you'll see the kitchen and the dining table on the left; the living room with a nice beige colored sofa, maroon carpet, a dark brown coffee table, and a 42" inches flat screen is placed up front; whilst two bedrooms and the rest room is seen on the right side – soonyoung's door is facing the restroom's while seokmin's door is facing both the living and dining room.

 

the house was never quiet considering the fact that both soonyoung and seokmin lives in it. but tonight, it's not as noisy as it always have been. not when 7 rowdy boys are gathered around the small coffee table with food and beer.

 

"soonie, stop pouting. we have chicken and pizza!" jihoon offered from the floor, raising the box of chicken in which soonyoung gladly took a piece from and started munching on it.

 

from then on, joshua started passing around cans of beer for everyone, except to soonyoung who can't really drink. "should we make a toast?" jeonghan offered, as he open his can with a hiss. the others shrugged, opened theirs, and raised their bottles in the air. again, except for soonyoung who raised his chicken instead.

 

"for our friendship?" vernon suggested, his right hand holding the bottle and his left arm around seungkwan's shoulders as they both lean against the sofa from the floor.

 

"for our friendship!" everyone seconds.

 

* * *

 

"OH MY GOD!" soonyoung screamed standing up from the sofa, stopping everyone's chattering. "wonwoo just told  
me he's bring me some cheetos!" he gushed in panic causing the others to laugh.

 

"do you really want cheetos that bad that you had to tell him to bring you some?" seokmin jokingly laugh, which soonyoung replied to by sticking his tongue out in a childish manner before sitting down again, "jokes on you, seok! check twitter," said soonyoung who is still flushed from a simple tweet.

 

"what the fuck, is he really coming?" jeonghan asked looking up from his phone to soonyoung who only nodded in reply, as he smiled big on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

"he's here, i'll just go out for a second" soonyoung announced as he practically jumped from the sofa towards the front door before slipping on some pair of flip flops. it was nearly 9 in the evening, it was chilly outside but soonyoung managed to feel warm as he saw wonwoo leaning against his car door with a bag of grocery in his hands. he looked cute wearing his glasses, plain black shirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

 

soonyoung couldn't help but to return the toothy smile wonwoo gave him as the latter opened his arms to envelop the other with a hug. "here's your cheetos," wonwoo said as he let go of the hug, lifting the bag of groceries which made soonyoung notice another bag, "and some sushi" wonwoo smiled. soonyoung quickly grabbed the bags from the other boy's grip and checked the bag that contains the sushi. his small slanted eyes widened in surprise that made wonwoo chuckle and pinch his cheeks, "you told me you love japanese food." soonyoung then carefully placed the bags on the floor and threw his arms around wonwoo's shoulder, "thank you!"

 

"and here's me showering you with hugs," wonwoo smiled as he wrap his slender arms around soonyoung's torso, bringing their bodies closer as he comfortably lean against his car. soonyoung could only laugh at the situation, feeling warm and giddy inside. is this what it feels like to be loved and appreciated?

 

"and here's me showering you with kisses," wonwoo mumbled before giving soonyoung's face little pecks all over causing the other to let out a hearty laugh which died down from wonwoo's abrupt peck on his lips causing him to smile and feel the blood rush towards his cheeks. wonwoo chuckled as he felt soonyoung's arms pull him closer. their faces were inches away but the two could clearly see the sparkle of happiness in each other's eyes.

 

they've only known each other for a week, yet here they are in front of soonyoung's  
house, against wonwoo's car, making out as if they knew how to love each other their whole lives. it was funny, really. none of them were the type to have sex, or makeout for that matter, to others who they only met. but for some reason, the two felt an undeniably strong connection from when they first met over a bowl of chips during the party jeonghan threw last week. it's not that they have a lot of common things, it's just that they share the same perspective and wisdom that the two ended up feeling attracted to one another.

 

everything was long forgotten – the tray of sushi that soonyoung loved dearly, the pack of cheetos that he badly wanted, and even his friends who are watching from the window. the only thing that mattered to him that moment was wonwoo's hands resting on his hips, fingers soothing against his clothes and the warm mouth moving against his. it was not until soonyoung's cellphone vibrated which gave shock to the two boys, "that was mine, i'm sorry," soonyoung giggled as he let go of wonwoo to check his phone. "it's jeonghan hyung, he wants us inside," soonyoung said, the blush on his cheeks making his face hotter by the second. goddamn it, hyung.

 

soonyoung didn't waste any more time by grabbing both the bags of food from the ground, wonwoo's hand, and ran towards the house before the other could even talk. wonwoo, who had no choice but to join the group's festivities, ended up scratching the back of his head as he greeted soonyoung's friends, who are welcoming him with teaseful applauses, with an awkward laugh that was followed by a small wave. soonyoung then let go of his hand to take out all the foods given to him and placed them all on top of their dining table, wonwoo standing awkwardly beside him. it's not like wonwoo didn't want to be there, of course he wanted to spend more time with soonyoung, he just didn't want to interfere with their group on a friday night.

 

"wonwoo, come sit here and have a drink!" jeonghan called raising a bottle of beer and patting the spot on the sofa where soonyoung used to sit. wonwoo looked at soonyoung for some sort of permission, rather, an encouragement, in which soonyoung happily nodded as he open the sushi tray and started to dig in, happily dancing from his place.

 

soonyoung's friends were welcoming to wonwoo, in the weirdest way possible. they were still teasing him for making out with their friend against his car – something that wonwoo isn't the type to do, according to vernon who knew him longest for being in the same group of musically inclined people. "stop teasing him," soonyoung chuckled as he took the tray of sushi and sat down beside wonwoo who happily placed his arms around him. "do you want some?" soonyoung offered as he lift a piece of sushi with a pair of wooden chopsticks, "i'm good, i bought them for you" wonwoo smiled shaking his head slightly causing soonyoung to shrug and eat the piece happily instead.

 

"you're not even gonna offer us some?" joshua asked, hoping that the boy would get some hint that he also wants some, "didn't you hear what he said? he bought it for me!" soonyoung teasingly said which caused jeonghan to sneer and whispered something to joshua who ended up scrunching his face in disgust. "why am i dating you again?"

 

everything was going well, the boys were still as loud as usual, wonwoo's feeling more comfortable being around soonyoung's friends, and the fact that soonyoung is feeling warmer than everyone else with wonwoo's arms wrapped around him as he sat comfortably between the other boy's legs made the night even more better – everyone was laughing and enjoying the night, everyone except one who was isolating himself in the corner of the coffee table, busying himself with whatever's playing on the tv and casually sipping from his can of beer.


	3. what happened during the culminating night

 

soonyoung, who days ago was complaining about the chosen date for the performance, found himself unable to sit still from his seat as he waits for the program to start. chan, who was sitting next to him looked at him annoyed, "hyung, will you please stop moving around? you're bothering others with your movements!"

"no i'm not, it's just you," soonyoung counters back, wiping his not-so-sweaty-palms on his jeans.

"yeah, it's just me who had the nerves to tell it to you," 

"guys, will you shut the fuck up for a second?" jun, who was seated next to chan, interjects.

the two boys _did_ stop, but not without making faces to one another which made the latter roll his eyes and return to his interrupted conversation with minghao, who busied himself by prepping his camera as he take sample shots of the stage.

 

soonyoung was nervous, _no_ , he was anxious. he didn't know why, but he was sweating anyways. maybe it's because this is his best friend's first ever concert-like performance, and no, he's not just thinking about one person - he was thinking about both seokmin _and_ jihoon. which leads him to another assumption; maybe he is anxious as to how his best friend, ~~jihoon~~ , will do knowing that he _is_ finally living his dream. not only is jihoon performing in front of hundreds of people, he and his team will be performing songs that he himself composed. soonyoung smiled at the thought that his best friend is finally sharing his talent and world to everyone, he knows how important this is to jihoon which is why despite being not on good terms with the small boy, he took the chance to show his appreciation towards the latter by giving him a bouquet of flowers as good luck when they met at the diner before the show. 

 

it was cheesy, to soonyoung at least, that he gave the flowers to jihoon at the diner when he could've given it to him backstage before or after the show. but, no. he figured how it would be a more beautiful if he gave it to him at the exact same place where they both talked about what they want to accomplish in the future; where they both share their dreams and pains to one another - and that is the diner. a place where they both forget about the world, where it's only the two of them  ~~and the food~~  that matters, and the place where soonyoung realized he was in love with his best friend. 

 

soonyoung's thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt darkness that made all the chatterings stop, and for everyone to shift on their seats to be comfortable. not long after, soonyoung broke out into a grin as he recognize his best friend's  ~~seokmin~~ voice resound from the speakers.

"ladies and gentlemen, welcome to glee club first ever culminating performance!" 

and with that, the dark red curtains split into half, a spotlight beams slowly revealing five boys and the trainees  ~~members~~  lined up behind standing in the middle of the stage of their university's auditorium. a tune, which soonyoung distinguished to be the song that they collaborated with their club moderator, started playing. _~~yes, soonyoung knows this because jihoon wouldn't shut up about being nervous about it for two weeks.~~_

soonyoung looked around the auditorium, pleased to see that everyone is enjoying the opening song. he then noticed vernon and his group on the right side of the auditorium, a row in front of them. it was no surprise to him that seungcheol was there too, he was jihoon's boyfriend after all. his gaze went back to the stage just in time for him to catch seokmin's wink that made him cover his mouth and giggle, chan laughing at his comical yet endearing reaction. 

 

the last chorus of the song was harmonized by all 25 members of the club, leaving jihoon to serenade his best friend on his part, "listen my appeal, just only for you my appeal," 

soonyoung couldn't help but to smile at his best friend and send him two thumbs up before turning to chan who was so immersed with the performance, "i feel like i'm one of their biggest fans and got noticed by them!"

"idiot, you are both," the latter sneered before turning his gaze back towards the stage. 

 

the first stage finished successfully with the audience's cheering. the members lined up with the main five on center, and they all have this glow on their eyes as they take in the place; no one knew the tickets would run out fast, they weren't even sure if people would want to see them. but those who are seated on the chairs of the auditorium knew better - their club was no joke. from how the officers managed the team, to how they compose their own songs, to how everything blends in together., and to how each member of the club is passionate about what they're doing. their group was beyond astonishing. the club is loved by the students and even outsiders. 

 

"ah," jeonghan, the president, breathed on the mic, "i didn't expect this many to show up!"

"i'm starting to think people from the fifth row and back are only being projected," seungkwan stated making the auditorium burst in soft laughter,

"they're real, they really are real! i can see my neighbor waving at me from the back," seokmin uttered, confused yet pleased.

"anyways, that was our first song!" joshua interjected before the topic goes out of hand, "i hope everyone liked it," 

 

soonyoung, who couldn't control himself, cheered loud enough to overpower the rest of the response, making the members, especially seokmin, to laugh. 

 

"yes, looks like everyone enjoyed our first stage. it was actually produced by our moderator, yoon jong shin!" jihoon sweetly announced, "please give him a round of applause!" 

 

* * *

 

the program was on its peak, songs after songs were performed where the main five and the members alternated in performing stages or in collaboration. everyone was enjoying their time, and you can see that even the performers are having the time of their lives. 

 

unexpectedly, after an interlude ( _which was a video of the club members preparing for this event_ ), a single spotlight beams showing a small figure clasping a mic with his right hand and the other tucked on the pocket of his jeans. soonyoung shakingly takes a breath as he admires how beautiful his best friend looks under the spotlight on a stage with a mic on his hand. _he's living his dream_ , soonyoung thought getting a little emotional, _my best friend is living his dream_.

they both have always talked about their dreams and passion; jihoon being able to make and share his songs to the world, and soonyoung being able to showcase his sentimental yet powerful choregraphies. and as best friends, they both promised to fulfill these dreams together. 

 

soonyoung couldn't take his eyes off of jihoon, he studied his movements; the way his free hand lightly and how his voice quivers from time to time as if he was nervous. soonyoung didn't realize that the first chorus was done until jihoon looked at the ceiling and sniffles, causing the crowd to react at the emotional stage. soonyoung couldn't help but to fix his gaze towards the right side of the auditorium, where the boyfriend of the person he is in love with is sitting, also watching the boy on stage intently, his eyes glossy from unwanted tears.

soonyoung felt his heart clench, he remembered the exact same scene from months ago - jihoon crying on his living room, past midnight, after singing _that_  to him. he remembered how extatic jihoon was when he told him about this song he made for his _special someone who was yet to come_. 

and there he was, on stage, in front of his lover, singing _that_ song. 

when jihoon belts out the next words of his song, **_nothing is easy in this exit-less, maze-like world_** , soonyoung felt his heart drop a little as they catch each other's stare. soonyoung didn't fail to notice the sadness in them, a much more intense look from when jihoon sang the song to him months ago. soonyoung doesn't like that look on jihoon, he hates seeing him in pain. it hurts soonyoung to see his best friend  _and_ the love of his life in sorrow. and that pain was intensified when jihoon breaks their eye contact with a shake of his head as he proceeds to sing the chorus for the second time. 

he couldn't help but to turn his gaze towards his best friend's lover, who was trying to choke back tears with stained cheeks. soonyoung watched as the two stared at each other - jihoon serenading his lover in front of hundreds of people, doing his best not to cry. however, jihoon's voice crack was noticeable as he sings the last part of the chorus, the part of his self-produced song that soonyoung finds simply alluring -  _ **i call you baby, baby's called my happiness**._

it was then soonyoung realized that jihoon can never reciprocate his love. he started to blame himself for catching feelings when everything was supposed to be nothing but platonic, he knew that. but he fell for his best friend, nevertheless. he couldn't help himself, not when jihoon's eyes was filled with passion whenever he talks about something he loves - soonyoung only dreams of seeing him with the same look on his face when talking about him to others. 

 

soonyoung let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, he never knew it would hurt this bad. he never knew it would hurt to witness the boy he is in love with cry for the second time over a song, but this time in front of hundreds and his lover - the person behind _the_ song. soonyoung knew he couldn't finish the song without feeling more hurt, so he did what he thought would be the best - 

"i'm going to the washroom," he told chan who only nodded return as he proceeds to walk towards the left aisle of the auditorium towards the exit, where the words jihoon was singing emotionally became fuzzy, _**even if everyone says i’m wrong, i hope we can all smile when the night is over**_.

 

he thought he was being discreet with his movements, but his action didn't go unnotice by jihoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. we're close to the ending. i hope you liked this chapter!


	4. what happened when soonyoung walked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread. enjoy.

 

soonyoung didn't know ~~where to go~~ where his feet is taking him. he feels like he's crying but no tears are falling, he was sure of it when he gently touched his right cheek - he wants to let the tears out and just break down on the sidewalk, but the pain in his chest wouldn't let him; he is in too much pain to even physically show that he is indeed feeling it. he was just walking in the middle of the night, the breeze of spring hugging him as if they're empathizing, the thought made him smile a little. mother nature really is beautiful. for some  ~~many~~ reason ~~s~~ , he found his right hand wrapped around the familiar door handle of the diner and being greeted with the same home-like feeling when he stepped in. he let out a sigh before looking around the diner and smiling softly; too familiar. 

 

he ended up sitting on a different booth - the one on the very corner of the room, on the corner of the walls, where you can perfectly see the whole dinner and _their_ usual booth against the window.

"he's not coming, is he?" a worker who grew familiar to the two asked as he wipes down the nearby table,

"why'd you ask?"

"you're not sitting on your booth," the worker shrugged, "should i get your usual ready? you can just go and pay in the counter when you're ready," 

soonyoung only nodded and smiled bigger than before to himself.  _you're not sitting on your booth. your booth._ that was _our booth_. and others knowing about it makes him so happy. but slowly, the pain started to embrace his chest,  _he's not coming, is he?_ of course he isn't. not only is he here at 10 in the evening and not on their usual time, but also because their ~~dates~~ meetings had become scarce since seungcheol, and maybe wonwoo, happened, not to mention, it has been a not-so-rough road with him since the last party. it's not like they promised to meet there everyday _~~they did~~_ so why does it bother soonyoung whenever he sits on their booth and have him wait for hours only for jihoon to not come? it happened more than once and after the second time, soonyoung knew better than to wait for his arrival once the clock strikes 5:10PM. he never really complained about it - he knows how seungcheol makes jihoon happy and vice versa. other than that, he didn't want to be the clingy best friend. 

 

soonyoung slowly got up from his seat to pay for his meal, the same one he ordered from earlier and every other day. he wondered how he managed to live on three alternating meals on this diner, but frankly, he didn't care. he went back to his table and he couldn't help but to make a face when he felt how unfamiliar it is to him when he literally is at the diner everyday. he didn't bother checking his phone despite knowing that others would be looking for him, he wanted to be alone and away from everyone else. 

 

meanwhile, those who are left in the auditorium are gathered on one of the holding rooms, worried. seokmin wasn't really able to grasp why jihoon is panicking over soonyoung who only went to the restroom according to dino, not until jihoon yelled at him and told him that jihoon saw him walk out during his solo stage and that was when seokmin started to panic which only made jihoon roll his eyes. 

"maybe he is experiencing diarrhea?" jeonghan suggested, leaning towards one of the vanity tables and wrapping an arm around joshua who is beside him,

"yeah, since you two went to grab a whole meal before the show," joshua added,

"yeah? well shouldn't he be experiencing that everyday if so?" jihoon countered, displeased with their excuses.

"how long was he out, chan?" jun asked from the corner of the room, somehow pissed at chan for not telling others soonyoung had been gone for too long, which in minghao's pov was stupid because chan did nothing wrong but to receive the information that soonyoung is going to the restroom,

"i told you, it was around jihoon hyung's performance," the younger said, nearly exhausted from explaining to everyone again and again. he wasn't at fault, why is everyone blaming him? then it hit him. soonyoung left around jihoon's performance.  _soonyoung left around jihoon's performance_.  _ **soonyoung left around jihoon's performance**_. "OH MY GOD!"

"what, chan?" seungkwan asked, finally speaking since they all gathered,

"he left during his performance!" chan nearly yelled, pointing at jihoon which caused a couple of mouth to drop and some _oh's_ echoed around the room. 

"what?" jihoon asked, almost confused as to why everyone reacted that way - even his ex boyfriend who was sitting on the opposite sofa got the whole message.

"you're a fucking idiot, lee jihoon," jeonghan pointed out, shaking his head,

"can i ask you something, jihoon?" surprisingly, seungcheol's voice was heard, "why did you panic when he left the place? even after dino telling you that he went for the restroom,"

and suddenly, all eyes were on jihoon. they all had the same look on them, the look of expectation. "i.. he.."

"what? you're mad because he didn't finish your stage?" jeonghan pressed,

"no, he.." jihoon begun. he didn't even know why he panicked _that_ bad when soonyoung left. it was his fault everyone is feeling this way but then again, soonyoung has been gone for _too_ long to not even cause panic - heck, the boy isn't even picking up his phone. "i saw him during my stage and he looked sad," he softly let out, not really knowing how to explain, "i mean, it wasn't the first time i saw him with that look - he had the same look on his face when i played the song in front of him the first time, but this.. this look on him is more intense?"

and just in time, someone knocked on the door causing everyone to look over,  _hoping for it to be soonyoung_. the door opened and the janitor's head peaked in, "sorry to interrupt, i need you guys to clear the place in 5 minutes, gotta clean it up!" 

"noted, sir!" seungkwan said before standing up, letting go of vernon's comfort as he went towards his things and gathered them.

everyone slowly moved and gathered all their things, jeonghan making sure that all their belongings are being carried and none would be left behind, "okay, let's wrap it up here. first, thank you to everyone who came and supported us." he smiled towards the others and the rest of the members smiled brightly too and mumbled small _thank you_ 's, "second, jihoon you need to talk to soonyoung,"

the small boy didn't argue. he knew he needed to talk to soonyoung - not only about today but about everything that has happened between them for the last few days. everyone gathered on the parking lot, splitting up with hugs and another set of _thank you_ 's. "can you drop me off at the diner?" jihoon asked as he settles on the back seat of their caravan, jeonghan, who is on the driver's seat nodded.

"will he be there?"

"i hope so," 

 

* * *

 

 

"good luck, buddy," joshua softly lets out to jihoon from the passenger seat. 

it was a huge sigh of relief when they saw soonyoung sitting on one of the booths by the far end of the diner, they even laughed a little when they didn't realize soon enough that the boy would be here. "take care of him, yeah? go easy on him too," seokmin, who is worried as to how their talk would turn out, requested as he puts a hand over jihoon's shoulder, jihoon only nodded. of course he will take care of him, he's his  best friend after all.

jihoon wasted no time to open the car's door and jump out, fixing his jeans and patting his pockets to see if he failed to place his wallet phone there - he didn't. his footsteps towards the door of the diner was heavy, his breathing was ragged, and he knows why. he was nervous as to how this will go - was something really wrong for him to follow soonyoung here? how is he gonna bring up the whole  _hey, you looked sad earlier during my stage_? what if soonyoung really is just emotional after the song that he had the same look on his face? all he knows is that he, in fact, doesn't know how to approach the boy. should he pretend nothing is wrong? that he felt hungry and wanted another meal from the same place twice today?  _hey! what are you doing here?_ he. doesn't know. and that also makes him nervous.

nevertheless, he slowly opened the glassdoor of the dinner, hoping soonyoung wouldn't look up and see him walking in. funny at that, he felt a little hurt when soonyoung didn't look up, he was out of it playing with his fries. jihoon got so used to him looking up whenever he enters the diner later than him. he walked closer to the booth, noticed how soonyoung's milkshake had melted untouched, his fries are scattered more than usual on the plate, and his burger had a small bite - soonyoung didn't even look up when jihoon sat down in front of him, he was _really_ out of it.

 

"hey," the smaller boy started, his voice shaking,

the boy in front of him finally looked up, eyes empty, "hey,"

"i figured you'd be here,"

 _scatters more fries,_ "yeah,"

"your milkshake has melted," 

 _nods,_ "uh-hmm,"

 

it was awkward. the atmosphere between the two best friends was awkward, and it's unfamiliar. it's a whole new mood around them. jihoon doesn't know where to start and what to bring up to make the other one talk properly, it has been a good 5 minutes since he sat in front of the boy who has been playing with his fries the whole time and would casually stop to flick some salts off of his slender fingers. 

 

"soonyoung," jihoon softly began, "what's wrong?"

he didn't expect it, but soonyoung looked at him, eyes still empty, "nothing,"

"i don't believe you, and you know that. i know you well enough to see if something is wro -"

"what do you think is wrong, jihoon?"

jihoon was stunned, the tone on soonyoung's voice wasn't the same from his small talks - it was desperate, eager, angry even. jihoon doesn't know how to respond and it's pissing him off; he doesn't know anything and he feels helpless. soonyoung looks at him with hope in his eyes now, hoping that he isn't blind and stupid enough to not know what is wrong.

"i.. i honestly don't know," he sighed, looking into soonyoung's eyes who lost all the hope they had in them just a few seconds ago, "tell me, soonie."

soonyoung let out an empty chuckle before grabbing a tissue from the stand on the corner of the table and wipe his hands clean from the greasiness and saltiness of the fries. had he been oblivious all this time? he can't be. all their friends knew that soonyoung is in love with his best friend. heck, it was even them who pointed it out. it was  _that_ obvious. how come this idiot in front of him doesn't have the slightest idea? "you really have no idea?" 

"is it because of me? of seungcheol? because if yes, then you acting like this is useless since we broke up earlier today," 

"was that a wild guess or you did have the feeling that it was about that?"

"...was it?" jihoon asked with a small voice. he only came to realize his true feelings from days ago, and he still doesn't know what to do, nor how to handle it. he loved seungcheol, he really did. but he didn't love him as much as he loves his best friend, that's one thing for sure. he had the slightest idea that he is in fact, in love with his best friend and the kiss that took place that night confirmed it. he remembered seungkwan laughing at him when he nearly cried over his feelings being confirmed - seungkwan knew how he felt towards his best friend all along, and could only laugh when jihoon realized. 

"i honestly don't know, ji," soonyoung sighed, "can i tell you something that might ruin our friendship?" 

jihoon became nervous, this is something he fears; ruining his friendship with soonyoung - the sole reason as to why he wanted to composed himself and not fall completely head over heels on his best friend, "sure, i guess.."

"i'm in love with you," 

...... _that was abrupt_ , very soonyoung to be straightforward.

"and i don't care if you don't feel the same, obviously you won't since you have seungcheol. i just really need to tell you that, and damn, it feels good to finally let it out," soonyoung said, so fast jihoon could barely register his words on time,

"we broke up, i told you," for some reason, jihoon was smiling,

"this morning, correct?" soonyoung casually asked, his eyes regaining life, and his tone gradually being the same as the one jihoon felt at home and familiar with,

"yeah, this morning.. but it was bound to happen days ago," jihoon explained, drawing circles on the table with his right index finger,

"what happened?" soonyoung genuinely asked, concern. he knows how much his best friend loves the other, so why did they broke up? "i swear if he broke up with you, he's getting these hands -"

"yeah, he broke up with me," 

soonyoung felt angry. jihoon doesn't deserve this, and seungcheol seemed sincere when he told soonyoung that he was in love with jihoon and will take good care of him in his behalf. "i swear to god, the first thing i'll be doing tomorrow is to hunt down his place and choke him -"

"it was my fault, soonyoung," jihoon weakly said, looking up at soonyoung who was in range, "you told me to tell him that we kissed, remember?"

and that was when soonyoung's mood dropped, he no longer was angry towards seungcheol, but himself. "it was my fault, then."

"no it's not!" jihoon rushed, feeling the mood, "i told him that i kissed you, and it kinda gave away everything,"

"it is, i shouldn't have forced you if i knew that he would break it off," soonyoung couldn't help but feel like he ruined jihoon's happiness, he shouldn't have forced jihoon to tell seungcheol, he just felt angry because jihoon straight up told him it was a mistake - which means jihoon doesn't feel the same way, he was just being petty.

"i kissed you, and it was enough for him to confirm that i was in love with you," jihoon frustratingly let out, not wanting soonyoung to blame himself further,

"you.. were in love with me?" 

"no, i mean, i _still_ am in love you,"

 


End file.
